


Dinner or date?

by aneon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneon00/pseuds/aneon00
Summary: A short drabble on Akaashi Keiji's interest towards one of Fukurodani's cute assistant managers, Harumi.





	Dinner or date?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while! Really a whiiiillleeeeee! I haven't posted anything for years and I'm just happy that I'll be able to share a short Haikyuu! fic again.
> 
> As usual, I'll be writing about fluff love. Hahaha! I got the prompt from a friend's statement and decided to write something about it. And, here we go! :D

"Thank you all for your hard work!" Fukurodani's coach announced after a long day of practice for the nationals. It was a holiday yet it doesn't mean slack time for the men's volleyball team. 

"Hey hey hey! Good job everyone! Now who's off for some good barbecue?" Bokuto announced while gathering the members of the team. 

"Bokuto-san, it's already past nine. We need to take a rest," Akaashi chimed in. He was fixing his bag and ready to leave.

"Eh? Is that so? Shouldn't we celebrate?" Bokuto insisted but gave in when Akaashi gave him a questionable gaze. "Fine, fine. We'll leave the barbecue for now and rest then! Woo!" Bokuto cheered and started chatting with some of his teammates.

Akaashi is ready to leave the court when he caught a glimpse of Harumi, one of their assistant managers. He had his eye on her for quite some time because of her gentle smile. He was also drawn by her eagerness in helping the team out and cheering them on. 

"Great job everyone," Harumi greeted as each player leaves the court. She was preoccupied with the logistics for the next practice game as discussed by their coach earlier. Her eyes were focused on her laptop screen, scheduling everything needed for the game to go smoothly.

"Harumi did a lot today and she looks pretty stressed out," Akaashi thought. Next thing he knew, he was already walking towards where she is.

"Harumi-chan, good work today," Akaashi said as he sat beside her in the court's benches. He was looking dead straight at her eyes, carefully observing her long hair draped over her shoulders. 

"Akaashi-san," she greeted, meeting his eyes and giving him a gentle smile. "Great job to you as always. You really are amazing," she added as she closed her laptop. "Yay, all done for today," she cheerfully hummed. 

Akaashi smiled and sat back. "Harumi... do you want to have dinner?" he asked. He didn't intend to ask her out in the first place but he felt the moment seemed right to ask. After all, this could be a good chance to know more about Harumi.

"Huh? You want to have dinner with me?" Harumi asked, dumbfounded. She and Akaashi have always been in communicating but only about volleyball. Though she knew very well that Akaashi is cordial to anyone, she was surprised with his sudden invitation.

"Yes," Akaashi replied briefly. "Will that be okay?" he added, examining her reaction. Harumi blushed slightly as if trying to absorb the words he said. Akaashi blinked and smiled. He stood up and took his bag. "Well, I understand your reaction because you may think that this might be a date or something..." he added. Akaashi felt that he caught Harumi off guard with her embarassed look. "She looks cute though," he thought.

Harumi stood up, her hands shaking. "Umm... either way is fine," she replied, her face blushing. She tried to meet his gaze but quickly looked away.

"Eh? Which one?," he smiled. "The dinner or the date?"

Harumi's eyes widened. Akaashi chuckled as he approached her. "Let's go?" he asked, amused with Harumi's expression.


End file.
